Beau
Beau (Bryan Lillis) is the antagonist in the episode Big Time Surprise. He's Lucy's ex-boyfriend. They dated for three years before he cheated on her. He moves into the Palm Woods to try to get Lucy back just as Kendall tries to ask her out. His name is ironic to the episode because his name is French for "handsome". Beau has only appeared in one episode in Season 3 and wasn't seen in Big Time Decision. Biography In the episode, Big Time Surprise, he comes out to Hollywood to try to win Lucy back as his girlfriend. He buys her an expense silver heart necklace to try to prove to her that he wants her back and he explains to her that it was the biggest mistake of his life. He comes between Kendall and Lucy and figures out on his own that Kendall has a crush on Lucy. Beau kisses any girl he can find at the Palmwoods, and even moves in until Lucy makes him leave. James and Jett also have a problem with him, not just because he's poor to Kendall and Lucy, but because he may be better looking than them. Beau also almost kissed James, because they tried to get him to kiss another girl to get it on camera for Lucy, but James punches him in the jaw. Personality Beau is a player and tries to kiss any hot girl he can get his hands on. All he cares about is kissing a lot of girls and winning Lucy back, although it is unknown why. He knows that Kendall doesn't like him and wants to get with Lucy, and smiles at him every time he flirts with Lucy, motioning that he is winning. Beau tends to ride the elevator a lot and has a thing for kissing girls in them. He also is such a player proven when he says that he "doesn't mind double dating." He has a similar personality to Caledon Hockley from James Cameron's hit movie Titanic, as he is very poor to his fiance, and when she is lowered in the lifeboat, he says to Jack Dawson, "I always win Jack, one way or another." Relationships 'Lucy Stone' Beau dated Lucy before she came to Hollywood for three years and then cheated on her, which caused Lucy to turn down both James and Carlos in Big Time Rocker, claiming that she had just gotten out of a messy relationship. She quickly falls for Kendall afterwards, although. She doesn't fully trust Beau, when he makes his first appearance in Big Time Surprise, but doesn't say no to him until she catches him trying to kiss Jamie (girl James) 'Kendall Knight' Kendall sees Beau as a threat to him trying to ask Lucy out, and he is convinced that they will start dating at the beginning of the episode, Big Time Surprise. They are enemies as soon as Kendall sees that he is still a cheater and liar when he sees him kissing another girl in the elevator. Lucy has to choose between him and Kendall and admits that she likes Kendall, but she really loves the necklace he bought for her. Kendall wants to get rid of Beau with James and Jett and tries to catch him kissing another girl to show Lucy because he is protecting her. Appearances Season 3 *Big Time Rocker (mentioned only) *Big Time Surprise Category:Antagonists Category:One appearance only Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3